dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
The Red Devil
Red and Blue become accidental banditos in the mysterious land of tacos and burritos known as "Mexico." Transcript (Both Red and Blue are inside a car, Red is the driver at the right and Blue is sleeping at the left) Blue: (snoring) Red: Dude (hits Blue in the face) wake up! I think we're lost. Blue: What?! Red: I can't read these signs. (A sign passes) *''Tiujuana 31'' *''Rosarito 15'' *''Mexico City 89'' *''Taco Bell 2'' Blue: Cause there in spanish, are we in Mexico?! (Three guys dancing, guy shoots them, robs their money and a sombrero.) Red: Oh ho o baby, yeah we're in Mexico. Blue: Well! Fucking pull over man, we gotta get directions home! (6 mexicans Bandit's steal the car.) Blue: OH MY GOD, MY CAR!! Red: Dude, third rule of Mexico. (Rules of Mexico) #''Don't drink the water'' #''Never go to a Burro Show' #''STAY IN THE CAR! #''Always get guacamole'' #''Never eat the guacamole'' #''Sombreros are mandatory'' #''Watch out for Mexican Eagles'' #''Wear a condom at ALL times'' #Tacos > Burritos #''The official greeting is murder'' Blue: How are we gonna get home!? Red: I dunno, got any money? Blue: (An eagle swoops down and steals Blue's wallet.) MEXICAN EAGLES!!! Blue: Shit! We have no money, no car, and no passports. We have to sneak back into America. Red: We'll call it - (Red suddenly gets a sombrero, sun glasses, a mustache, and a cigar) - "Mission Imposible". Purple Spanish Girl:(Spanish) Wow! Your spanish is really good. Where did you learn to speak so fluently? Red:(Fake Spanish) The back of a Señor Delicious taco wrapper. Your eyes are beautiful like the stars. Blue: Dude, you speak spanish?! Red: Nah, I'm just making it up. Blue: Well try to ask her how to get home! Red: Uhh (Fake spanish) We want to see a... BURRO SHOW! Purple Spanish Girl: *Gasps* (Dramaticly in Spanish) The Red Devil! Red: I think it worked! Purple Spainish Girl: (spanish) This way... Blue: Oh wow, awesome! (Cut to BURRO stadium.) Red: Man this place is CRA-ZY! Blue: (crying) That poor donkey, that poor woman! Red: Dude, everyone here is poor. (Red poors his beer into his sombrero, screaming) Street Artists's: Mira! El diablo rojo! Dios mio! ''(In Spanish) Street Artisit's:(Speaks Spainish) Diablo Rojo! Where have you been!? Come on, we've got bitches to kill. Red: Hey I think these Muchacho's are gonna give us a ride! Blue: Oh thank god. (Shows a poster with the picture of Red with a mustache and sombrero. ''WANTED 'El diablo Rojo''' - 500,000 ''Vida o muerte!) Red: This looks legit. ''(The scene moves to a wanted poster of an outlaw that looks like red, then Red and Blue follow the Street Artist to a building called "Warecasa") Street Artisit's (Speaks Spainish) Lock and Load! Blue: Uh, is this part of the ride?! Street Artist's: (Speaks Spainish) DIE BITCHES! Blue: Who are we shooting at?! Red: Didn't you hear? Poota's (Shoot out all kills workers.) Blue: Dude, is this cocaine? Cocainea?! Street Artist's: No taco, it's burritos! Red: (while eye pupils growing) BurriTOS??!! (Pick's up guns and speaks fake Spanish) Esos Burritos estan por el DIABLOOO!!! (Red kills Street Artisit's) Street Artisit's: (Speaks Spainish) Blue: What did you do...... Red: Get in the van! We're stealing these burrito's! (Busts out of warehouse.) Red: Dude, this is sweet!! We got a car, we got a ton of money and best of all, we've got BURRITO'S!!! Blue: I am NEVER naping again! (Cut to Blue napping. Wakes up) Blue: OH CRAP, DUDE WHERE ARE WE!? (Red's asleep snoring) Blue: Red?? (Car falling from the sky.) Blue: OH NOOOOOO- (The car crashes into a flying plane and the plane crashes in train and then the train crashes into cruise ship with a big explosion) *Credit's role* Trivia *This is the first major role for the Street Artist's. *First time the street artirsts died. *It is discovered the green street artist has his own small running gag, he never shows his eyes, the brown one in fact has in Lord Tourettes Syndrome. *On some car trips Blues likes to take naps, even tough he told himself not to do it. Red is very bad with directions. *First bestiality. *Proof that Red will kill for burritos. *Burritos is Red's drug. *Second road trip, First was Losing Streakers . *The eagle and dog are new animals in the series. *When the Street Artist sees Red as el Diablo rojo and say Dios mio!, he pulls down his sunglasses, just to show that he had another pair of sunglasses bellow. He has double sunglasses. *Burritos may be of high value since the aliens from Planet Asshole stole all the burritos in the world. *The Red Devil could be a war lord in Mexico. *Red and Blue may have died in the multiple crash. *The cruiser may have been a new HMS Tragedy. Recurring gags Auto-Tune Use *none Red Floating *none Episode Ending *normal letter I's, the Dick Figures logo shakes, and the Episode Ending is dextended. The Last Line Being Cut *Part of Blue's "NO" was cut off from being hit by a plane. Gallery The Red Devil 1.jpg 1.jpg 2.jpg The Red Devil 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg Mycar!.png 5.jpg 6.jpg The Red Devil 3.jpg The Red Devil 4.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg The Red Devil 5.jpg The Red Devil 6.jpg The Red Devil.jpg The Red Devil 7.jpg The Red Devil 8.jpg The Red Devil 10.jpg 9.jpg The Red Devil 11.jpg The Red Devil 12.jpg The Red Devil 13.jpg The Red Devil 14.jpg The Red Devil 15.jpg The Red Devil 16.jpg The Red Devil 17.jpg The Red Devil 18.jpg The Red Devil 19.jpg 10.jpg The Red Devil 20.jpg The Red Devil 21.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg Video